Don't Expect The Worst
by PegasusWings
Summary: Part of my series of mini sequels to my other fanfic 'The Princess Who Became Queen' Regina and Emma find themselves arguing over little things and Emma begins to spend less time with Regina making Regina paranoid, is Emma planning to leave her? is she having an affair? Why has she become so secretive? and who is this Freya who Emma has become so friendly with? Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes stared deeply into brown eyes, Emma grinned as the brown eyes before her awoke and almost seemed to sparkle as they met hers.  
"Good morning" Emma whispered propping herself up on her elbow and tracing Regina's thigh with her other hand. Regina smiled softly and stretched out sleepily, she did enjoy waking up like this every morning.  
"Good morning my swan" Regina said entwining her fingers with the hand slowly tracing her thigh, Emma bit her lip and leant in for a kiss which Regina swiftly obliged to, the kiss made energy coarse through Emma's entire body and it made her heart warm as she felt Regina smile against her lips. Emma lifted Regina up from the bed their breaths becoming more rapid and heavy, Emma ran her hand over the thin satin that covered Regina's chest, Regina almost seemed to purr at Emma's delicate touch as she ran her hands over her breast.  
"Somebody's pleased to see me" Emma teased seeing Regina's hardened nipples through her thin nightdress, Regina nodded and silenced Emma with a kiss.  
"Hey can I come in?!" A voice shouted behind the door, it was Henry. Regina's eyes widened and she quickly jumped off Emma and tried to compose herself, Emma grinned. "Rain check baby" Emma whispered kissing Regina on the nose. Regina nodded her eyes dark with lust.  
"Yeah come in Henry we are both up" Emma shouted breaking away from Regina's seductive gaze, Henry ran into the large bedroom grinning and jumped onto the bed sitting between Regina and Emma.  
"Morning!" he said sweetly kissing them both on the cheek, Regina made the effort of embarrassing him, kissing him on the forehead several times.  
"Ew gross!" Henry shrieked squirming. Emma laughed.  
"I think we should make him that bit more embarrassed!" Emma laughed beginning to tickle Henry who squirmed even more giggling. Henry buried his face into the silk sheets of the bed laughing uncontrollably, sensing his defeat Emma retracted her hands.  
"I think Mom needs to be tickled" Henry said looking up and smirking at Regina. Regina shook her head fully amused and edged away.  
"What do you say to teaming up?" Emma giggled to Henry edging closer to Regina, Regina grinned and continued to back away.  
"No" Regina warned not being able to contain her amusement she held up her hands to warn off Emma and Henry.  
"Get her!" Henry shouted, automatically the two jumped on Regina. Emma pinned her down whilst Henry tickled her feet and waist.  
"Stop stop!" Regina shouted almost crying with laughter, Emma smiled as Henry looked away.  
"This is a very unfamiliar position for you" Emma whispered her hot breath tickling Regina's ear. Regina's eye widened as she felt herself becoming aroused. The two stared at each other longingly.  
"Henry why don't you go get some breakfast?" Emma asked not removing her eyes from Regina's. Henry looked up and noticed the two staring at each other.  
"Um okay, I guess this is a tickle war of another kind" Henry joked standing up off the bed, Regina looked over at him breaking eye contact with Emma.  
"Henry!" Regina began trying to hide her worry and horror.  
"Mom I'm 11 I know about these things" Henry said rolling his eyes, he then smiled and went to leave the room just as Emma pulled Regina's chin so Regina was back facing her.  
"Close the door Henry" Regina said as she stared deeply into Emma's eyes succumbing to Emma's powerful stare.

Emma pulled her top back on and turned to face Regina with a smile. Regina was gently kissing Emma's shoulder.  
"You want more?" Emma mused leaning her forehead on Regina's, Regina smiled and sat back up.  
"I would love to but we must tend to our son" Regina purred tying her long glossy hair in a simple ponytail, Emma played with her ponytail and began to plat it. Regina smiled-she enjoyed it when Emma played with her hair.  
"Emma we must stop otherwise we will never leave the bedroom" Regina scolded gently standing up and putting on her underwear.  
"Do we have to leave?" Emma laughed, Regina turned back and smiled saying nothing. Emma groaned and got up off the bed picking up her own underwear and putting them back on.  
"What are we doing today then?" Emma asked, Regina was now putting on one of elegant dresses that showed off her beautiful form, Emma walked up behind her and helped her to lace up the corset.  
"I can do that with magic" Regina muttered rolling her eyes, Emma smiled and kissed her bare back.  
"But it's so much more fun this way" Emma whispered,  
"Who ever thought dressing a person could be classed as foreplay?" Regina chuckled.  
"You didn't answer my question" Emma continued tying a neat bow at the top of the corset.  
"I was thinking of tutoring Henry some more" Regina said looking in the mirror and doing her make up with magic.  
"Come on Gina, the kid doesn't need all that education stuff here" Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes.  
"Emma it's about structure and I want him to excel at it and I enjoy teaching him, it helps us bond. I don't have a secret fort with him now do I?" Regina said her tone sharper. Emma looked to the floor feeling slightly belittled and Regina sighed.  
"I'm sorry" Regina whispered.  
"You can always join us in the fort?" Emma mumbled, Regina smiled at Emma's small voice and childish look.  
"But a fort is meant to keep evil queens out and I really don't mind you have something special with him" Regina said with a short smile coming up and placing her hands on Emma's shoulders although Emma noticed the slight hint of sadness in her eyes. Emma nodded.  
"Well since I don't have the best education record I'll make myself scarce" Emma said still feeling a little annoyed but also sad knowing that Regina probably wouldn't have wanted the help anyway. Regina sighed she hated fighting-even if it was only minor  
"Gina?" Emma asked as Regina was at the doorway.  
"Yes?" Regina asked turning back.  
"You need to stop calling yourself evil" Emma said with a nervous smile. "I love you"  
Regina smiled softly and nodded.  
"And I love you too" Regina whispered leaving the room.  
"Re-" Emma began but it was too late, Emma hated it when they left things because they always ended up getting worse, like a fire.

Emma walked down the path near the castle grounds contemplating what to do with her day, she considered going to hang out with her parents. But she knew that Snow wasn't too happy with her idea of a 'girlfriend' although she never said anything Emma's superpower always sensed that Snow wasn't happy. Emma wandered into the forest-perhaps she would go and practice her magic without Regina scolding her whenever she did something wrong. A couple of hours passed and Emma found herself skimming stones on the large lake, she didn't want to admit it to herself but she felt lonely and she was beginning to grow tired of the arguments Regina and her kept having.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said, Emma turned around and saw no one.  
"Hello?" Emma asked,  
"Down here" The voice said, Emma looked back to the water and spotted a young beautiful woman with jet black hair leaning on the bank propped up on her elbows with one eyebrow raised.  
"Hey" was all Emma could muster. The woman smiled. "It's a little cold for swimming isn't it?" Emma asked dropping her remaining stones on the ground. The woman shrugged and lifted the tip of what appeared to be a fish tail from out of the water.  
"Mermaid" She said flashing a wicked grin, "I'm Freya and you are?" Freya asked. Emma blinked twice she had never met a mermaid before.  
"Emma" She said, "Wow you're a mermaid?" Emma asked, Freya nodded.  
"Not exactly the lifestyle I wanted but what can you do?" She said with a shrug, Emma smiled she was beginning to like Freya as they both spoke and acted very similarly.  
"So what's eating you, if you don't mind me asking and all" Freya asked. Emma shrugged.  
"Just relationship troubles" Emma sighed, Freya nodded biting her lip,  
"Maybe I can help?" She suggested her gaze intense.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina sat biting her nails anxiously, Emma had been gone for hours and she just knew she had upset her, although she couldn't be sure. Regina jumped as the side door to the castle clunked open, Emma tip toed in gingerly biting her lip knowing she was going to be told off. Emma smiled to herself when she was met with nothing but darkness.  
"Yes" She whispered sneaking around the shadows more,  
"And what time do you call this?!" Regina barked stepping out of the shadows nearly making Emma jump out of her skin.  
"Fuck Regina!" Emma said putting her hand on her heart trying to stop it from bursting out of her chest, Regina gritted her teeth in anger at Emma's casual attitude.  
"So where did you get to? And why the hell are you so late?!" Regina snapped furiously. Emma shrugged.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Emma mumbled not understanding Regina.  
"For Christ sake Emma I was worried, is it that a crime?" Regina spat,  
"After all we are meant to be in love" Regina growled. Emma raised an eyebrow.  
"meant?" Emma asked. Regina straightened up and thought about her wording.  
"That's not what I wanted to say" Regina said weakly. Emma folded her arms  
"Do you not love me then Regina?" Emma whispered, Regina sighed.  
"Emma you know that's not true" Regina said, Emma shrugged.  
"Well just by the way you said that, you make it sound like an inconvenience. Besides after these past few weeks of petty arguing how am I not to know what's true?" Emma said bluntly, Regina bit her tongue not wanting to continue this argument although her subconscious was ready for a fight and judging by Emma's eyes so was she.  
"I'm not going to do this, its not worth it" Regina hissed, Emma gulped.  
"Do you mean I'm not worth it?" Emma whispered, Regina turned away sadly.  
"Because that I already know, I've known it my whole fucking life" Emma snapped. Regina turned back to Emma with angry eyes.  
"Are you blaming me for that?" Regina whispered, Emma stood her ground saying nothing.  
"It would just be nice to feel like we are equals" Emma mumbled but Regina heard it.  
"We are" Regina protested, Emma shook her head.  
"No we aren't clearly, I have had enough. I'm going to bed" Emma hissed storming past Regina with a burning furious gaze.  
"We can't leave it like this Emma! That's when things get out of hand! Emma!" Regina shouted as Emma stormed down the corridor, "Fuck" Regina hissed knowing she should have gone easier on Emma.

Regina awoke the next morning to an empty bed, she rolled over to face where Emma would normally be and it was clear no one had slept there that night. Regina frowned and sat up to look at the chair where Emma usually threw her clothes on, it was also empty.  
"Emma?" Regina asked getting up out of bed looking around, Regina pulled on her dressing gown and walked out of her room and down the corridor, she passed by Henry's room and looked around the door.  
"Henry have you seen your mother?" Regina asked anxiously, Henry rubbed his eyes and yawned shaking his head.  
"No I haven't why?" Henry asked sleepily flopping back onto his bed. Regina smiled and shook her head.  
"It doesn't matter" Regina said leaving the room. "oh Emma" Regina whispered.

Emma walked back down towards the lake, perhaps Freya would be around-Emma really needed someone to talk to. Emma knelt down at the bank of the lake and stared at her reflection in the water, she looked tired-which was understandable considering she had sat playing darts for most of the night trying to distract herself from arguing with the woman she loved. Suddenly Emma's reflection rippled and Freya stuck her head from out of the water.  
"Hello stranger" Freya said with a smile pushing her wet hair back, Emma smiled.  
"Hey" She said, Freya tilted her head to one side studying Emma's face.  
"Rough night?" Freya said looking at the deep bags under Emma's eyes, Emma nodded.  
"Up late, had another row with Regina" Emma said sadly. Freya nodded.  
"Who won?" Freya mused, Emma shook her head smiling finding Freya's good mood infectious,  
"Nobody wins in an argument Freya" Emma scolded gently, Freya held up her hands in defence  
"What about an argument about ice cream?" Freya grinned.  
"Depends what the argument is" Emma laughed, Freya nodded.  
"Chocolate or strawberry?" Freya said giggling,  
"Chocolate it's a no brainier" Emma chuckled rolling her eyes.  
"See arguing isn't all bad" Freya said splashing water at Emma, Emma nodded and then grew sad.  
"It isn't when it's with someone you love" Emma said sitting down pulling her knees up to her face. Freya nodded and swam backwards.  
"What do you intend to do about it?" Freya asked dipping under the water and resurfacing some feet away, Emma bit her lip in deep thought she knew she loved Regina but she was sick of their constant bickering, they had only been together for a few months and they were already acting like an old married couple. Emma the snapped her head up at this thought. What was the way she and Regina could become equals, and how could she prove that Regina could trust her? Emma grinned and looked back to Freya  
"I have it!" Emma said delighted.

Emma strolled back in to the castle, in time for dinner. She walked into the grand dining hall and smiled at the food Regina had laid out, Regina and Henry looked up from their food and both stared intently at Emma.  
"Hey" Emma said sitting down and pouring some wine into her glass, Henry smiled and continued eating but it was Regina who kept on staring, Emma leaned forward and put some mashed potatoes onto her plate, Regina continued watching her carefully. Emma smiled as she dished out some green beans onto her plate, she then looked up and noticed Regina was still staring.  
"I didn't think you would be back for dinner" Regina said breaking the awkward silence as Emma put down the plate of beans.  
"And why is that?" Emma said coldly but keeping her tone civil in front of Henry, Regina sensed the challenge and looked to Henry with caution, she then looked back to Emma.  
"No reason" Regina said in defeat. Henry passed Emma the chicken smiling seeming not to pick up on the frosty atmosphere between his Mothers.  
"And yet you made enough for three" Emma laughed coldly putting some chicken on her plate, Regina sighed.  
"habit I guess" Regina mumbled picking at her food, Emma nodded suddenly not feeling hungry- even if she was angry with Regina she hated seeing her upset.  
"This is good" Emma said trying to thaw the atmosphere, Regina smiled softly but still refused to look up.  
"So what did you do today Mom?" Henry asked smiling at Emma,  
"Not much, just hung out with Freya" Emma smiled taking a mouthful of mashed potato. Regina's eyes snapped up at this,  
"Freya?" Regina asked trying to hold back her jealous tone  
"A mermaid, she's very nice" Emma said taking another mouthful looking back to Henry. Regina put her fork down on her plate causing it to rattle making Emma look back to her.  
"Henry would you mind leaving us for a moment?" Regina said calmly, Henry looked at Regina,  
"Can I finish this in my room?" Henry asked. Regina stayed still for a moment and then nodded.  
"Of course" She whispered, Henry looked between the two and picked up his plate leaving the dining room.  
"So that's where you've been going" Regina hissed, Emma looked up with a raised eyebrow.  
"What to the lake?" Emma asked acting innocent but knowing full well what Regina meant, Regina got up and walked around the table towards Emma never taking her eyes from her.  
"You know what I mean" Regina said leaning forward. Emma rolled her eyes.  
"If you're gonna say what I think you are then don't" Emma said getting up from her chair gritting her teeth with anger, "I'm not gonna do this" Emma said pushing Regina way gently.  
"Because we'll both say things we regret" Emma said cutting the conversation, she then picked up her plate and glass.  
"I'm going to go and eat with Cora, maybe the conversation will be better" Emma growled leaving, Regina turned back to the table,  
**_She wouldn't cheat would she?_** Regina asked herself, her subconscious shrugged. How could she know she had been hurt to many times in her life to know if what she thought was happening was actually happening, Regina picked up her wine glass and took a large gulp of sweet red wine which made a warmth surge through her body, Regina sighed trying to forget the argument. Although the small voice in her head told her otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed of Emma and Regina not speaking and one particular morning Regina made sure she was up early so she could follow Emma, her paranoia had played on her for the past few nights and her subconscious had constantly been scolding her. So she decided to do something about it.  
Regina saddled up her horse waiting for Emma to leave, Regina waited for an hour until she saw Emma sneaking out of the castle side door.  
"Bingo" Regina whispered mounting herself on the horse, she slowly followed Emma out of the stable and down towards the lake keeping a safe distance so she wasn't noticed.  
Emma walked casually picking leaves from the trees and scattering them on the ground, Regina couldn't help but smile as she watched the woman she loved in her own world. Regina pulled to a stop behind a large bush with a clear view of the lake. Regina got off the horse and knelt down in the bush watching Emma trying to keep a low profile.  
Emma knelt down by the lake and seemed to be waiting for something, Regina watched as a mermaid came up from under the water and hugged Emma. Regina gritted her teeth watching as the two laughed together- she was not happy.

"Morning Freya" Emma said with a smile, Freya nodded.  
"Hows your relationship then today?" Freya asked running her hands through her silky hair, Emma sighed.  
"Well we haven't spoken for the past few days, I think Henry is starting to notice and I've been sleeping down with Cora" Emma said with a shrug. Freya nodded sensing her sadness.  
"Do you still want to go through with what we were talking about?" Freya asked sincerely, Emma shrugged.  
"I don't know, I mean I love her but sometimes.." Emma groaned lying back on the soft grass.  
"I just want to feel like an equal" Emma whispered, Freya smiled.  
"I see you as an equal" Freya mused with a grin trying to lift Emma's mood.

Regina backed away in the bush seething, she was furious that Freya seemed to be flirting with Emma and Emma was allowing it, a part of Regina wanted to go out and attack Freya but her more human half told her to leave it. Regina's fears had appeared to have come true and she couldn't help but run away bursting into tears, her heart wrenched at the thought of Emma cheating on her or leaving her. Regina grasped her horse's reins and slowly walked back home her whole body convulsing with her tears. Regina clenched her fist as she grew angry.  
**_How dare she?!_** Regina snarled in her mind growing angry, she was going to let Emma have it, nobody messed with Regina, not even the woman she loved.

Regina waited for Emma again, she gritted her teeth and dug her nails deep into the wooden arms of her chair, she was going to let Emma have it. Sure enough Emma snuck back in closing the door silently behind her, she turned to meet Regina whose furious gaze burned through her.  
"Regina" Emma sighed sensing the atmosphere.  
"No I'm the one who's gonna be talking!" Regina growled, "I know what you're up to" Regina said choking back her rage. Emma stayed silent  
"Your cheating on me with that Freya aren't you?" Regina growled, Emma stood in awe.  
"You think I'd do that to you?" Emma whispered in shock. Regina remained cold and hard staring through Emma.  
"Well why else would you have been with _her" _Regina spat now pacing as she grew angrier. "You're not even denying it, I should've fucking known" Regina continued clenching her fists.  
"Because I would hope you'd have enough trust to know that I would never do that to you Regina" Emma said sadly her voice turning to a whisper. Regina stopped pacing and looked at Emma, she felt her heart melt as Emma looked to the floor sadly.  
"Well from what I have seen you two are very close!" Regina hissed her anger growing once again. Emma gritted her teeth in anger.  
"Do you want to know what I was really doing?" Emma asked angrily looking up, Regina stood silently watching Emma's movements.  
"I was planning my fucking proposal to you! I wanted us to become equals and I want to be with you forever!" Emma suddenly shouted furiously flailing her arms; Regina widened her eyes in shock.  
"But you were away so much" Regina whispered not sure of what to say.  
"I wanted it to be special! I even fucking travelled for a whole day to pick this!" Emma shouted tears rolling down her face as she fished in her pocket and pulled out a platinum ring and threw it to Regina. Regina caught it looking at and couldn't help but smile. Regina turned the ring over and read the engraving

**_To the queen of my heart, my Regina from your Emma_**

Regina read the beautiful engraving on the ring and couldn't help but cry. Emma smiled softly at Regina's reaction she was happy to see Regina crying with such devotion.  
"I really wanted it to be special, Freya was just helping me make it special, I was gonna propose at the next full moon on our balcony with flowers and everything" Emma laughed softly at her own ridiculous romance. Regina looked up her mascara streaked down her face, her breathing erratic and her eyes sparkling with love.  
"You were going to do that for me?" She choked, Emma nodded and stepped closer and placed her hand on Regina's.  
"I love you and I would never ever cheat on you or leave you, I really want to be with you forever and I wanted you to be able to trust me" Emma whispered soothingly.  
"But now the cat is out of the bag, I might as well do it properly" Emma said wiping the tears from Regina's face and kissing her forehead.  
"Oh Emma" Regina choked as Emma knelt down onto one knee. Emma grinned as she took Regina's hand, she gently took the ring from Regina's grasp.  
"Regina I love you with all my heart and I want to make it official, you are my world and I want to be the person whom you can trust and whom you can find your happily ever after with. You deserve to be taken care of and loved, let me heal the hurt that has been in your life, let me heal it with my love for you. Regina will you marry me?" Emma whispered holding the ring up. More tears rolled down Regina's face and she smiled brightly.  
"Yes" She whispered, "Oh my god yes!" She shouted throwing her arms around Emma and hugging her tightly. "Forever" She whispered burying her face in Emma's shoulder making it damp with her tears. Emma grinned and pulled out of the embrace grasping Regina's hand and sliding on the ring, Regina laughed softly and rested her forehead against Emma's  
"I'm so sorry" Regina whispered sadly looking deeply into Emma's eyes, Emma nodded and kissed Regina softly on the lips.  
"I know and I'm sorry for acting so shitty towards you for the past few days" Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, "maybe now you can trust me a bit more" Emma whispered leaning her head on Regina's chest.  
"It seems we both need lessons in trust issues" Regina whispered stroking her hand through Emma's golden curls. Emma nodded closing her eyes feeling safe in Regina's arms.  
"Well we can thank our shitty lives for that" Emma whispered, Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's hair.  
"I love you, I hope you know that" Regina whispered into her hair,  
"I do and I love you too" Emma said with a short smile, Regina sighed.  
"Is there any way I can make tonight up to you?" Regina asked,  
" I can think of a way" Emma said pulling Regina into a kiss. It was in that moment that Regina and Emma knew they would be together forever.  
"When should we tell Henry?" Regina whispered as Emma kissed her neck, Regina moaned as Emma gently bit a sensitive part of her neck.  
"We will, but I have other needs right now" Emma purred pulling Regina onto the armchair.

Thank you guys for reading :D I love your reviews and favourites they make me so happy! Keep looking out for my other mini sequels


End file.
